Unfinished Business
by wp1fan
Summary: GS Grissom and Sara keep getting interrupted. Response to the Unbound challenge.


Title: Unfinished Business  
  
Author: Ann  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. A girl can dream, though.  
  
Summary: Grissom and Sara keep getting interrupted. Yeah, sucky summary, I know.  
  
*This is my response to the Unbound challenge. I said I wasn't going to do this one, but my second-rate muse forced me to. Hey, but at least I made the time limit! And I came damn close to making the word limit! Thanks to Mossley for beta-ing. And another thanks to Mossley for starting these great little challenges in the first place. She's brought all sorts of great writers out of the woodwork(bad pun alert!).  
  
"So, how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Brass asked.  
  
"Woodchucks don't chuck wood." Grissom cleared his throat as he sat up in the bed and propped the telephone between his head and shoulder. "Jim, what did you need?"  
  
"So they don't. Were you asleep?"  
  
"No. Did you need something?"  
  
"My, aren't we testy lately?" Hearing another huff from the man on the other end of the line, Brass decided to get down to business. "Okay, okay. When you find your personality, give me a holler. Until then, we have a case. Collapsed house."  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"If you mean your crew, you're the first one I called."  
  
Any other day a call from Jim, signaling a new case, would send Grissom hopping straight from the bed, into the shower, then to the scene...with no thoughts or hesitations in between.  
  
But now, a tickle of lips upon his chest coming from the half-naked brunette lying atop of him, sent his normally work-obsessed mind into a frenzy of conflict. After a few quiet seconds, Sara met his eyes and smiled understandingly.  
  
"I've got bugs. Termites to be exact," Brass sing-songed enticingly in one ear, while Sara whispered "It's okay" into the other and began retreating from the bed.  
  
"No no no; wait," Grissom pleaded quietly.  
  
"What?" Brass' voice brought him back to reality. And that reality was that he definitely couldn't concentrate on these two things simultaneously. The truth was that he didn't really want to.  
  
"Listen, Jim, try the others. Shift starts in a few hours; I'll be in then. Tell them to get an assortment of the insect sample...some from each room. If you need me, leave a voice mail." With that, he disconnected the call and turned the power on his cell phone off.  
  
"Gris, you didn't have to—"  
  
"Yes, I did," he interrupted, pulling her onto his lap and into a passionate kiss. "I don't like unfinished business."  
  
"Mm...the last two times we tried this, we ended up at work without finishing. What's different now?" The question was lighthearted in tone, but one that Sara was actually curious about.  
  
They had been seeing each other for a little over a month, but only recently had he started giving signals that he was ready to be involved intimately. Small kisses and touches became bolder. His lips and tongue explored more than just her mouth, turning small pecks into full-blown make- out sessions.  
  
And just last week, when she untucked, then unbuttoned his shirt, he surprised her by gallantly carrying her to his bed. No sooner than they fell unto the mattress, did he get a call on a case. He grumbled and groaned, but left for the scene nonetheless.  
  
Two mornings later, a similar scenario occurred in her apartment. However, this time they never made it to the bedroom; instead, things became hot and heavy on her living room floor during a seemingly innocent card game. Just as fingers started working on buttons, the persistent ringing of the now- dreaded cell phone halted all further progress. If she thought that screaming, yelling, or throwing a tantrum would have kept him there, she might have tried it. But she had known that work had always been his number one and wasn't about to scare him away by demanding that he change that overnight.  
  
But he was here now, giving his undivided attention to her...not a dead body or an all-knowing insect. And oh-how-delicious that attention was... With his tongue dancing across her shoulder, the nagging question of why, exactly, he had blown off work this time began to not seem quite as important as it had moments before. Just when she was ready to forget and surge forward into bliss, he began speaking.  
  
"You weren't so naked either of those times," he mumbled against her flesh, grinning and fingering the strap of her light blue bra, "which meant I wasn't quite as...distracted."  
  
"Nice to know."  
  
"Plus," he added, giving her the most serious answer he could muster, "I needed to change my priorities. This was a nice opportunity to start."  
  
His implication that she was now atop of his priority list made her heart swell, causing them to plunge further into passion. Their mouths met, and they thrashed around the bed, hastily working to remove the remaining scraps of clothing.  
  
They teetered perilously close to the edge of the bed as she tugged at his boxers. A ringing phone cut through their grunts and moans, startling them out of their passion. Their momentum and surprise sent them crashing onto the floor.  
  
The sound of a skull hitting wood wasn't lost on Sara, and she crawled off of Grissom to see him holding his head and glaring at the nightstand.  
  
"Aw, sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
"No," he pouted, enjoying her doting on him more than he would have imagined. Another shrill ring of the phone caused his head to throb mercilessly. "I thought I turned that damn thing off."  
  
"You did. That's mine. She crawled across the carpet, digging the phone out of her pant pocket.  
  
"I'm going to go get some ice." She opened the phone as she headed out of the room. Seeing him attempt to follow her, she whispered forcefully. "Stay there."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, dear. Neither is this case. We need some help out here."  
  
Brass. Shit.  
  
"Hey, Brass. What's up?" She began rifling through Grissom's freezer, filling a baggy with crushed ice.  
  
"We've got a collapsed house in Henderson. We've also got termites. But, looks like that might be to throw us off the scent. My gut says foul play."  
  
"That's a new one."  
  
"Tell me about it. We really need your help. I've got the rest of the guys here."  
  
Sara squatted in front of Grissom, who still looked a bit dazed. "I'll be there as soon as possible," she grimaced, not quite sure if it was in defeat of putting their love-making off again or because of the swollen knot that was now forming on her not-quite-lover's head.  
  
"Oh, and Sara?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell Grissom I said 'hello'." The amusement in his voice was hard to disguise.  
  
"Um." A click in her ear signaled the end of that conversation. 'For now,' she thought.  
  
"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," Sara grinned, handing him the ice pack. "Brass says 'hi'."  
  
"Great." He winced as he put the ice pack against his head. 


End file.
